


hot chocolate & marshmallows

by incognitostan2



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad, Short One Shot, but i dont think, i think it's more sad thn angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitostan2/pseuds/incognitostan2
Summary: seulgi thinks of irene every time it rains(it's been raining every day)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	hot chocolate & marshmallows

seulgi hears the faint pitter-patter hit the window as it relentlessly pours outside. she sees a lightning strike, and braces herself for the loud thunder that is sure to follow.

 _bang_ , seulgi winces as the sound reverberates throughout her apartment. she takes a sip of her iced chocolate, letting the sudden chill jolt her awake from her half-slumber state.

 _"you're going to make yourself sick if you drink cold drinks in this weather, seulgi-ya"_ , she remembers joohyun telling her.

well joohyun's not here now, seulgi thinks bitterly.

still, she doesn't stop herself as her legs bring her into the kitchen, and her hands, as though methodically, reaches out to take _her_ cup. it's soon filled to the brim with hot chocolate, 5 mini marshmallows and 1 large one on the top, just the way _she_ likes it. 

seulgi feels the steam on her face, allowing herself to indulge in the memories of when she would steal the marshmallows from joohyun's cup, the older girl grumbling as she swats seulgi's hands away. 

_"if you want a marshmallow just take it from the packet!" joohyun laughs as she tries to defend her marshmallows from seulgi's flailing arms._

_"but it doesn’t taste as good when it's not from your cup!" seulgi explains as she continues her attack. she stops, then pouts. "the marshmallows signify our love, if you love me, you'll give me one, hyunnie."_

_"aish, that doesn’t even make any sense", joohyun would say, but she would never deny seulgi a marshmallow._

seulgi sighs as she pushes herself off the counter, reaching over to the marshmallow packet and taking one out. she puts it in her mouth and chews, only stopping for a moment to think _i was right, hyun, it doesn’t taste as good when it's not from you._

as lighting strikes again, seulgi briefly wonders how joohyun is doing.

 _she's not yours to think about anymore_ , the voice of reason in her head says.

 _but she's afraid of thunderstorms_ , seulgi tries. _this is the last time i'll worry about her, i promise._

seulgi's not quite sure who she's trying to convince, it's been raining every day for the past week, and she's had this conversation with herself every day since. 

the last time they spoke (see: yelled), it was the heaviest thunderstorm seoul had experienced in a while. their screams drowned out by the thunder, joohyun jumping each time she heard it but standing her ground regardless, seulgi exasperatedly trying to understand how they got here, both of them not knowing what they were really arguing about anymore. 

that night, joohyun never gave seulgi a marshmallow, and seulgi never asked for one. when she woke up, she found keys on the counter, traces of joohyun gone, as if she was never there to begin with.

_but you can't take away 3 years in one night._

seulgi lets out a deep exhale. she'll try again tomorrow.

_she promises_.

it rains again the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired by the rain that's been happening every day here.
> 
> it's 3am and this is the very first fic i've ever written, hope u guys like it.


End file.
